


Random vanity aus

by Girlsrulz_44



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsrulz_44/pseuds/Girlsrulz_44
Summary: Different vanity auFirst one is set a few weeks after Vanessa gets out of hospital





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Vanessa hated, it was feeling like she was a burden to the people she loved. But even she didn’t realize how much she hated it until she was released from hospital after being stabbed. The frustration coming to a head when Jonny fell and she couldn’t lift him to comfort him.  
“Ha gorgeous,” whispered Charity, as she quietly made her way into their bedroom. The only light coming from the street lights, that where bathing the room in just enough light that Charity was able to make out the tears silently running down the other woman’s face. “I come bearing drugs,”  
“I’m sorry...” started Vanessa, barely able to get the words on it through the tears.  
“for what?” Wondered Charity, unsure where Ness was going with this and didn’t want to cause her anymore pain by saying the wrong thing.  
“For putting you through all this,” replied Vanessa, The tears coming even harder.  
“Ha babe, said Charity, kneeling down beside the bed so that she was eye level with her girlfriend “ none of this is your fault. The only person to blame is that psycho that stabbed you.”  
“But...”  
“No buts,” intrupted Charity, whipping the tears that was still running down Vanessa’s face. “Babe there was no way you could have known this was going to happen.”  
“But I should have....I lived with him, we had a kid together.”  
“You saw what he wanted you to see,” replied Charity, hoping that Vanessa would finally start believing her “ oh and do I need to remind you what Jonny told the police when they found him. He might share DNA with that man but as far as he and the rest of the world are concerned, he is a Dingle through and through.”  
“Jonnybobs Dingle,” replied Vanessa, smiling for what felt like the first time since she was attacked. “I love you,”  
“I love you too,” replied Charity, leaning forward so that she could steal a quick kiss. “No matter how much of a moody cow you are.”  
This last statement had the desired affect as the smaller woman smiled again as she remembered their first “argument”  
“Bet you didn’t expect to get saddled with someone who could barely lift a cup of tea, when you asked me to move in,”  
“Babe....” started Charity, waiting until Ness looked her in the eyes before she continued “you where stabbed, almost died and spent a week in a coma.....you get on unlimited number of free passes for being a moody mare.”  
This last part, along with Charity’s trademark smirk caused Ness to giggle as she replied “pot....kettle.”


	2. Where is my son???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU as i wrote this before last nights Episodes
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and FYI everyone needs to give Michelle and Emma all the awards...they where brilliant last night

Charity couldn’t even begin to explain the relief that flowed through her, when she gotten phone call that Jonny had been found. A part of her though couldn’t let herself believe that it was really true until she had that little boy in her arms. A little boy that over the past year had wormed his way into her heart, just like his mother and now she couldn’t imagine her life with out either of them. 

“Where is Jonny Woodfield?” Demanded Charity, as soon as she found someone that looked like they worked at the hospital.

“And you are?” Demanded the receptionist, eyeing Charity as if she was suddenly going to breath fire.

“His mother,” growled Charity, who was trying to control the urge to pull the other woman over the counter.

“We where told that his mother is currently a patient in this hospital,” smirked the woman, so happy that she caught Charity in a lie, that she didn’t seem to care that she given confidential information.

“Seriously lady, it’s the 21st century,” snapped Debbie, who was standing behind her mother, looking at the other woman in disgust. “Are you trying to tell me that you have never seen a same sex family.”

“I’m sorry,” replied the receptionist, sounding anything but, “but we can only give out information to family members,” 

“Look lady if you don’t tell me where my son is....” started Charity, who looked like she was ready to deck the other woman.

“If you don’t leave now,” snapped the receptionist, “ I’ll have you physically removed.....”

“Officers....”

The smirk on the woman’s face as she watched the two police officers make their way over to the desk.

“Can we help?” Asked the taller of the two.

“This woman....,” started the receptionist, but she was interrupted by Jonny running out of a side room and making a beeline straight for Charity....who dropped to her knees, hugging the little boy tightly to her. Breathing for what felt like the first time since she realized that Ness had been attacked and Jonny was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the women’s day episode next week

As Charity drove through the English countryside she couldn’t help but replay the conversation she had moments before rushing out of the village. Getting a surprised phone call from a social worker, telling her that her sister (who she didn’t even know excised) had died in a car crash and that her 9 year old niece was currently in hospital with a number of broken bones and that as one of the girls closest surviving family, they needed her to come at once.  
The ring of her phone suddenly bringing out of her thoughts.  
“Hello,” said Charity, after pressing the hands free button.  
“Charity where the hell are you,” demanding Chas, her voice filling the empty car. “I thought you and Ness where meant to be having a romantic meal for her birthday, but instead Vanessa is currently passed out on the sofa and you are no where to be seen.”  
“I’ll explain everything when I get back,”replied Charity, as she moved the car in and out through the traffic.  
“Look Charity if you’re getting cold feet....” started Chas, only to be interrupted by her confused cousin.  
“Cold feet about what?” Wondered Charity, there was no way that Chas could know where she was going...was there?  
“The wedding...I mean the last few months have been pretty intense, what with Ness getting shot...”  
“I’m not having second thought,” snapped Charity, outraged that Chas of all people would even think that, “I’d have taken Ness away weeks ago and gotten married on a desert beach but she wants to do the whole MRS and MRS white wedding,”  
“Sorry,”  
“And so u should be,” snapped Charity, “oh and don’t even mention anything about cold feet in front of Vanessa, she has enough going on.”  
“Well where are you then?” Wondered Chas, rummaging through some presses to try and find a spare blanket to throw over Vanessa. “What’s so important that you had to suddenly disappear on your fiancée’s birthday.”  
“I’ll know more when I get there, but apparently I have or well had a little sister who was killed in a car crash few days ago.”  
Explained Charity, knowing that if she didn’t tell her the truth...the village would have her and Vanessa broken up before she actually make it to Liverpool. “A social worker called, apparently a drunk driver ran her off the road. She was killed straight away, and her 10 year old daughter is in hospital. That’s where I’m going now. According to social worker...I’m the only family she has.”  
“And your dad,” started Chas,  
“That man will never get anywhere near that little girl,” interrupted Charity, her voice dripping with hatred.  
“Ha I’m on your side,” Chas jumped in to reassure her cousin, “I wouldn’t leave that man in charge of a snake, never mind a little girl.”  
“What do u need me to do?” Asked Chas  
“Look after Vanessa and the boys for me,” replied Charity, knowing that her cousin would, even without her asking “oh and can you get Ness to call me when she sobers up, she should be part of any decisions as well.”  
“Of course,”  
“Chas I need to go,” explained Charity, “I’m about to go on the motorway, I’ll call when I know more.”


End file.
